Suddenly Love
by PM Show
Summary: Cinta memang datang secara tiba-tiba dan tak terduga, seperti yang dirasakan Xi Luhan begitupun Byun Baekhyun... Bagaimanakah kisah cinta tib-tiba mereka? #HUNHAN AND CHANBAEK COUPLE
1. Chapter 1

**Suddenly Love|Oh Sehun-Xi Luhan |Chap 1**

Tittle : Suddenly Love

Author :

Purple Elephant

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Length : (?)

Rated : T

Pairing : Oh Sehun EXO K & Xi Luhan EXO M

Slight : Sehun, LuHan and Others

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun BaekHyun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

and others member EXO

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya Purple, cuman minjem nama doang #dibakar Exotics

Copyright : Alur/Plot belongs to me (Purple Elephant)

Summary : Saat senja menjemput matahari, burung-burung mulai kembali ke ada satu pun cahaya, kecuali cahaya bulan dan bintang... Setiap manusia memiliki cinta yang selalu ada di hati mereka... Walaupun sekejam atau sebeku apapun hatinya pasti ada cinta yang mencairkannya... Aku tidak tau apa itu cinta? Tetapi di hidupku, aku selalu mencari arti dari kata yang sangat bermakna itu... Saat ku pertama kali merasakan cinta, aku sedang dalam keadaan terpuruk saat itu... Dan entahlah sebuah keajaiban atau mungkin juga musibah datang pada waktu yang sama saat "Dia" ada untuk merangkulku.

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya pasti taulah yang nyadar readers sejati. Jangan lupa komen! Hargai dkit lah author yang susah payah muter otak buat ni ff, hehe .

**Suddenly Love Chapter 1**

Author POV

LuHan melihat disana di sebuah ruangan cukup remang, hanya ada 1 lampu berada di tengah ruangan yang terdapat sebuah kursi yang diduduki oleh sahabat yang 15 tahun telah bersama nya sejak dia baru bisa berjalan.

BaekHyun sahabatnya sedang diikat tangan dan kakinya dengan tali yang dililitkan pada kursi kayu tersebut. Mulutnya di plester, di belakangnya ada seorang namja yang sangat tinggi yang diyakini nya adalah Sang Pelaku perbuatan atau bisa kita sebut penculik BaekHyun. Luhan ingin sekali menolong sahabatnya yang kelihatan nya sangat tersiksa karena perbuatan namja dibelakang BaekHyun namun apadaya saat dia ingin bergerak maju tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang diyakini nya milik seorang namja memeluk pinggang nya dengan posesif tak sampai disitu LuHan pun merasakan berat saat bahu kanan nya di tumpukan sebagai tumpuan dagu runcing milik namja tersebut.

"Mau kemana hemm? Oh, ayolah sahabat mu tidak akan apa-apa selama dia ada bersama sepupuku" Ucap namja dibelakang LuHan.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada sahabat ku? Dan yak! Lepaskan tangan mu dari pinggangku!" Tanya LuHan pada namja dibelakangnya. Oh, dan tentunya sambil berteriak pada namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Hening sejenak, sampai sebuah suara mengintruksi kegiatan namja dibelakang LuHan 'mari memeluk LuHan dari belakang'.

"Yak! Tuan Oh, bisakah kau tidak bermesraan disini. Kita masih punya urusan lain selain hanya bercakap-cakap tidak penting disini, dan kau tau. Kau telah menodai mata dari namja polos di depanku ini, ck" keluh namja tinggi yang berada di belakang BaekHyun.

"Mwo?" bukannya namja yang dipanggil tuan Oh yang berbicara, tetapi malah LuHan yang berseru.

"Ck, ayolah Chan-chan. Kau bawa saja namja polos di depanmu itu. Kita kan sudah punya target masing-masing, jadi jangan menggangguku." Gerutu namja yang dipanggil tuan Oh tadi.

"Diam kau cadel, jangan memanggilku dengan nama panggilan menyebalkan itu. Jalankan rencana kita sekarang atau kau akan lihat Eomma mu menceramahi mu besok karena aku akan membongkar rahasia terbesar mu padanya" ucap namja yang dipanggil Chan-chan dengan evil smirk nya.

"Mwo? Andwaeee... Ne ne, baiklah. Show Time" ucap namja Oh tadi entah pada siapa.

Tapi sebelum itu, duakkk bruk! Suara pukulan bertubi-tubi terdengar di ruangan itu, dan pelakunya adalah Xi LuHan namja dengan predikat sabuk hitam taekwondo telah lebih dulu menjatuhkan namja Oh tadi.

Setelah itu, ia berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah namja dibelakang BaekHyun dengan sekali hentakan keras ia berhasil menjatuhkan nya juga. Lalu LuHan melepaskan ikatan BaekHyun.

LuHan POV

Dasar gila! Siapa mereka, berani-berani nya berbuat seperti ini pada sahabatku dan aku. Apalagi namja Oh tadi, dia kira dia siapa memeluk orang dari belakang.

Arrrgh! Aku bisa gila kalau tidak cepat pergi dari sini. Segera setelah, aku menjatuhkan kedua namja yang kukira kuat karena penampilan mereka yang ehmmm, tampan dengan tubuh tinggi proposional dan seperti orang kaya dilihat dari bajunya yang bermerek.

Cih, dasar orang kaya! Aku tidak menyukai mereka, karena mereka sangat sombong. Aku langsung berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada tubuh BaekHyun, dan Voilaa! Aku berhasil..

"Kajja Baekhyunnie, kita pergi dari sini sebelum mereka mencegah kita" seruku semangat berkobar-kobar. #author lebay

"Aku takut Luhannie, namja tinggi dibelakangku tadi mengancamku bahwa dia akan mengurungku dikamarnya jika aku melawan. Hiksss" ucap BaekHyun sambil menahan tangis.

Aku memang tidak tahan jika melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi menangis apalagi sahabatku, BaekHyun adalah namja polos yang imut dengan bola mata indah berwarna coklat berbeda jauh denganku yang preman, ikut taekwondo, pribadi kami memang berbanding terbalik tetapi itulah mengapa kami menjadi sahabat sehidup semati yang saling melengkapi.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis BaekHyunnie. Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi, mereka tidak akan bisa melukaimu seinci pun!" ucapku bersungguh-sungguh.

"Nde, gomawo LuHannie" seru BaekHyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku pun ikut tersenyum, lalu saat kami ingin beranjak dari ruangan itu aku terkejut bukan main saat melihat namja Oh sudah berdiri melipat tangan nya di dada sambil bersender di pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya sambil menyeringai seram ke arah kami, lebih tepatnya ke arahku.

Kami lebih terkejut lagi saat namja yang dipanggil Chan-chan tadi berdiri tepat di sebelah aku dan BaekHyun, bisa kurasakan tubuh BaekHyun yang ada di belakang ku gemetar karena namja tinggi menyebalkan itu. Ck, aduhh! Aku bingung harus apa, berpikir LuHan berpikir. Aku berpikir keras sambil waspada kalau-kalau mereka menyerang balik kepadaku.

Tiba-tiba aku tidak fokus karena terus memikirkan rencana-rencana untuk kabur bersama BaekHyun, dan ternyata BaekHyun berhasil berada dalam pelukan namja tinggi disebelahku. Aku terkejut, dan melototinya.

"Hei, lepaskan temanku! Jika kau berani, ayo lawan aku jangan jadi namja pengecut menyandera dia!" seruku kesal sambil mencoba membangkitkan amarah namja tinggi itu sambil bersiaga untuk bertarung dengannya.

"Tidak tidak tidak, kau namja cantik juga mungil dan seorang namja tidak akan menyakiti namja mungil. Aku lebih tertarik membuat namja cantik melayang karena pesonaku. Lebih baik kau turuti permintaan kami atau kau dan temanmu ini tidak akan bisa pergi dari sini SELAMANYA" ucap namja tinggi itu dengan menekankan kata SELAMANYA yang sukses membuatku bergidik karena suaranya yang berat dan penuh penekanan.

"Mwo? PD sekali kau Chanyeol, ckck. Dasar! Kajja, ppali.. Kita jalankan rencana kita yang tadi tertunda. Bawa namja polosmu itu dan aku masih punya banyak urusan disini" ucap namja Oh dengan senyum evilnya.

"Rencana apa? Yak! Mau kau bawa kemana sahabat ku! Jangan seenaknya yah!" ucapku menggebu-gebu.

Namja tinggi itu berjalan keluar ruangan saat sebelum itu menempelkan sebuah sapu tangan ke mulut BaekHyun dan BaekHyun tertidur jatuh kepelukan namja tinggi itu serta menggendong sahabatku ala bridal style.

Aku mengejarnya, tepat saat aku hampir mencapai pundak namja tinggi itu, sebuah lengan putih yang kuyakini milik namja Oh tadi lagi dan lagi memelukku seenaknya dari belakang. Ck, menyebalkan!

"Sudahlah, sepupuku tidak akan membunuh sahabatmu yang polos itu. Mungkin hanya..." sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaanku untuk namja tinggi tadi malah dijawab oleh namja Oh ini.

"Hanya apa? Bisakah kau kalau berbicara denganku tidak perlu memelukku, aku tidak nyaman. Tuan Oh, atau kau ingin aku membantingmu lagi seperti tadi

dan meremukkan tulang rusukmu?" ucapku dengan nada menantang.

Dia berbisik di telingaku sambil menenggelamkan wajah nya di ceruk leherku, salah satu bagian sensitif di tubuhku. Aku mengeluh.

"Urrgh" keluhku.

"Hanya membuat suatu tanda mungkin. Haha, aku tidak akan mungkin tertipu seperti tadi, aku hanya lengah tadi" ucapnya santai.

"Mwo? Tanda apa? Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin, dasar namja menyebalkan!" gerutuku kesal.

"Aku akan mempraktekannya sekarang. Whatever" ucapnya sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Saat aku ingin menjawabnya lagi, aku merasakan benda lunak yang dingin menancap di rahangku dan itu membuatku lemas. Aku tidak bisa menopang tubuhku, akhirnya aku terjatuh. Bisa kuyakini namja Oh itu membuat sebuah kissmark atau tanda kepemilikan bahwa secara tidak langsung aku adalah milik namja Oh ini.

Apakah begini yang akan namja tinggi tadi lakukan pada sahabatku yang polos itu? Andwaee! Aku tidak mau otak polos BaekHyun berubah.

Segera setelah aku terjatuh namja Oh tadi mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan langsung membekap mulutku.

Aku tidak tau lagi, apa yang terjadi. Terakhir kulihat namja Oh tadi tersenyum sangat manis menampilkan Eye Smile nya yang membuatku melayang walau hanya 1 detik mengingat apa yang dilakukannya padaku dan BaekHyun.

To Be Continued

Note From Purple :

Haaaahhh... akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 nya. Annyeong, purple author baru disini dalam dunia per-fanfiction :D. Ini ff pertama purple semoga cingu suka yah! Mungkin ini threeshot, tpi kalo bnyak respon positif purple akan buat Multhichapter. Purple mau nya ch ini min 50 komen baru purple lanjutin ch 2 nya, NO BASH NO COPAS NO SIDERS

Purple PALING BENCI SIDERS, jdi tanggung dosa ya klo baca gk komen...

DONT FORGET KOMEN!

PAY PAY & GOMAWO YANG UDAH BACA+KOMEN


	2. Chapter 2

**Suddenly Love|Oh Sehun-Xi Luhan |Chap 2**

Tittle : Suddenly Love

Author :

Purple Elephant

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Length : (?)

Rated : T

Pairing : Oh Sehun EXO K & Xi Luhan EXO M

Slight : Sehun, LuHan and Others

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun BaekHyun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

and others member EXO

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya Purple, cuman minjem nama doang #dibakar Exotics

Copyright : Alur/Plot belongs to me (Purple Elephant)

Summary : Namja tampan ini membawa cinta yang sangat tiba-tiba padaku, semoga dia tidak akan melukai hatiku./ Kalian berdua harus membawa 2 orang namja manis dan cantik kehadapan eomma/

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya pasti taulah yang nyadar readers sejati. Jangan lupa komen! Hargai dkit lah author yang susah payah muter otak buat ni ff, hehe .

**Suddenly Love Chapter 2**

BaekYeol Side

BaekHyun POV  
Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinaku, dan saat aku dapat melihat dengan sempurna. Aku berada di sebuah kamar bernuansa klasik bercat warna silver menambah kesan antik antara perpaduan warna kamar ini yang begitu unik.

Aku sedang tiduran di sebuah ranjang King Size, saat aku ingin bangun aku merasakan bagian pinggangku seperti tertimpah sesuatu, dan saat aku menoleh. Terpampanglah wajah namja yang tadi menculik dan mengikatku.

Aku takut sekali, eodigayo LuHannie? Apakah dia akan dilukai oleh namja tadi yang tidak seberapa tinggi dengan namja ini? Aku harus kuat, tanpa mengandalkan Luhannie, aku mencoba memindahkan tangan namja tadi yang masih tertidur di sampingku ini. Aku berhasil! Aku berseru girang dalam hati, lalu aku berusaha sepelan mungkin melakukan aksi kabur agar namja itu tidak bangun. Saat aku akan membuka kenop pintu keluar kamar namja itu, dan aku pun mendesaah kecewa karena pintunya terkunci.

Sesaat aku ingin menyerah, tapi demi LuHannie aku akan berusaha. Hwaiting Byun BaekHyun! Aku mencari kesemua tempat yang mungkin adalah tempat namja itu menyembunyikan kunci nya, tapi nihil aku tak menemukan kunci itu dimanapun. Aku mendesah kecewa, lalu aku beralih melihat ke arah namja yang masih tertidur pulas tersebut.

Lama-lama diperhatikan, wajah nya sangat polos saat tidur tapi saat bangun sangat menyeramkan tetapi tidak menghilangkan kesan tampannya. Tiba-tiba mataku berhenti pada satu titik yaitu kantong jaket namja itu ada sebuah kunci, dan kurasa itu adalah kunci kamar ini. Aku dengan perlahan mengambil kunci itu, aku bisa merasakan jantungku berpacu sangat cepat kala wajahku sangat dekat dengan wajah namja ini, wajahku memanas mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah persis tomat buah yang sudah matang yah hihi

#plakk, abaikan author gk waras ini

Saat aku hampir menarik kunci itu keluar dari kantong nya tiba-tiba namja itu membuka matanya dan terkejut kala aku dan dia sedang dalam posisi yang ehmm, kurasa sangat tidak mengenakan karena kami saling berhadapan dan wajahku hampir tidak ada jarak dengan nya.

Aku dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahku darinya, tetapi terlambat karena dengan cepat namja itu telah menarik tubuhku dan sekarang posisi kami tidak lebih baik dari yang tadi. Aku berada di bawah namja itu, dia berada diatas ku.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan tadi?" tanya namja tadi kepadaku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil kunci yang ada di kantong jaketmu, karena aku ingin kabur " mohonku dengan wajah memelas.

#GUBRAKK! Polosnya kamu nak BaekHyun (abaikan author)

"Mwo?" seru nya terkejut.

"Wae? Apakah kau tidak akan memberikan kuncinya, baekki mau kabur sekarang" aku hampir menangis karena namja itu tidak bergeming.

ChanYeol POV

Apa yang dilakukan namja polos yang kuketahui bernama BaekHyun ini, dia tadi ada di depan wajahku dengan wajahnya tanpa ada dosa. Dan saat dia ingin pergi karena terkejut aku terbangun, aku langsung menariknya dan membuat aku sekarang berada diatasnya.

Aku tanya apa yang dilakukannya tadi, dia malah menjawab karena dia mau kabur. Mwo? Kabur? Aissshhh, kenapa dia polos sekali. Kabur pun kenapa harus memberitahuku yang mengurungnya.

Lihatlah wajahnya sekarang, begitu lucu dan menggemaskan sambil memohon hampir menangis untuk meminta kunci kamarku padanya. Ah! Pak ChanYeol aku bisa gila kalau dia terlalu menggemaskan seperti ini! Aku bisa-bisa memakannya sekarang kalau aku tidak ingat bahwa eomma akan menggantungku hidup-hidup.

Sabar Park ChanYeol, tahan sebentar lagi kau akan memilikinya.

"Ne ne, aku akan memberikannya dengan 3 syarat" ucapku padanya.

"Apa itu? Kalau sulit baekki tidak mau ah melakukannya" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ahhhhhh! Kau membuatku gila!

#eh, thor ngapa lo buat chanyeol gila terus disini. Plakk abaikan readers

"Tidak sulit kok, yang pertama baekki setelah keluar kamar ini tidak boleh bertemu dengan LuHan sebelum SeHun yang memperbolehkan nya. Yang kedua baekki harus bertemu dengan eomma ChanYeol setelah ini dan yang terakhir baekki harus mau kalau ChanYeol chu yah" seruku panjang lebar.

"Hikks, kenapa tidak boleh bertemu LuHannie? Lalu siapa chanyeol?" katanya hampir menangis dan kebingungan celingak-celinguk.

"Karena itu sudah peraturan nya baekki, nanti chanyeol usahakan. Aku ini ChanYeol baekki, namaku Park ChanYeol" kataku pasrah saat dia benar-benar sangat kelewatan polosnya.

"Mwo? Benarkah? Ne ne, kau Park ChanYeol? Gomawo ChanYeollie, nanti baekki mau kok ketemu eomma Yeolli. Chu itu apa? Tanya BaekHyun.

"ChanYeolli? Yeollie? Waah, itu panggilan yang sangat manis. Bagus, chu itu seperti ini" kataku sambil mencium bibirnya,

Huaaaaaaaa! Manis sekali rasanya, dia pakai apa? Aku tidak ingin melepaskan bibir ini kalau seperti ini terus. Aku terus mencium nya sampai kurasakan dia kehabisan nafas, lalu aku melepasnya.

Wajahnya memerah, mulutnya terbuka untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyak nya. Sangat lucu, apapun yang ada di dalam dirinya sangatlah manis, lucu, dan menggemaskan.

"SarangHae Byun BaekHyun" ucapku bersungguh-sungguh.

" Mwo? Yeollie menyukai baekki? Tapi tadi Yeolli hampir membuat baekki mati karena tidak bisa bernafas" keluhnya.

"Ani ani ani, Yeollie tadi menyatakan cinta pada baekki bukan untuk membunuh baekki. Itu cara setiap pasangan mengekspresikan rasa cintanya" ucapku lembut padanya.

"Jinjja? Ahh, baekki kira Yeollie tadi beneran. Nado saranghae ChanYeollie" ucapnya.

"Mwo? Nado? Jadi baekki menerima Yeollie? Yeey! Gomawo baekki" ucapku girang.

"Nde, cheonmanayo Yeollie"

(Namja tampan ini membawa cinta yang sangat tiba-tiba padaku, semoga dia tidak akan melukai hatiku. Eottoke Luhannie? Apakah pilihan ku tepat, semoga saja. Eomma, appa doakan aku!) -BaekHyun

HunHan Side

Sehun POV

Cantik sekali namja itu, aihh! Dia membuatku gila Tadi dia membantingku dan ChanYeol. Sepertinya dia memang mempunyai jiwa pahlawan ya sampai mau melindungi sahabatnya itu. Aku heran kenapa Park ChanYeol ppabo itu mau dengan namja polos tadi, ckck. Aku tertawa saja dalam hati saat mengingat bagaimana dengan mudah nya menjebak namja polos itu.

Flashback

Di sore yang cerah, dengan angin sejuk pada musim semi ini. Aku dan ChanYeol sedang duduk karena lelah di ruang tamu rumahku setelah kepulangan kami dari Amerika, eomma menyebalkan. Segera setelah kami bilang kuliah kami telah selesai, eomma langsung menyuruhku dan ChanYeol pulang ke Korea karena ada yang mau dibicarakan.

"Sehunnie, apakah kau lelah nak? ChanYeol, tadi eomma disuruh eomma mu agar memberitahu mu sesuatu sekalian dengan Sehunnie"

(author atur dsini chanyeol manggil eomma sehun "eomma" juga yah readers)

"Nde eomma, Sehunnie sangat lelah. Memangnya apa yang mau eomma beritahu kepada kami?"

"Yes, eomma apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" kata ChanYeol dengan logat inggrisnya.

"Tapi setelah eomma beritahu tidak ada kata PENOLAKAN!" ucap eomma Sehun dengan penekanan pada kata penolakan.

Sehun dan ChanYeol bergidik, mereka tau kalau eomma Sehun sudah meminta sesuatu apapun itu harus dituruti, kalau tidak mau mereka sudah jadi mayat dan dilempar ke sungai Han (author lebay #plakk abaikan readers)

"Kalian berdua harus membawa 2 orang namja manis dan cantik kehadapan eomma, setelah itu kalian akan eomma beritahu apa yang akan eomma rencanakan sejak lama" ucap eomma SeHun.

"Mwo? Rencana apa? Aissh! Kenapa eomma suka sekali merahasiakan sesuatu dariku. Aku ini kan anak eomma" gerutu SeHun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

" Yak! Berhenti Oh SeHun! Kau tidak ada imut-imut nya sama sekali" ucap ChanYeol.

"Trus aku perduli dengan mu gitu Park ChanYeol ppabo" ejek SeHun.

"Aku tidak ppabo! Kau yang ppabo!" ucap ChanYeol.

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Yahhhhhh! Berhenti kalian berdua! Sekarang cepat laksanakan perintah eomma!" seru eomma SeHun.

"Nde eomma" ucap mereka serempak.

SeHun dan ChanYeol pun berangkat untuk membawa 2 namja manis yang eomma SeHun beritahu namanya Xi LuHan dan Byun BaekHyun. Mereka sekolah di SM Senior High School kelas 3-2. Mereka sedang ada kegiatan klub, LuHan klub Taekwondo dan BaekHyun klub menyanyi. Jangan tanyakan kenapa eomma SeHun bisa tau karena author pun tak tau #plakk! Abaikan

Eomma SeHun tau karena dia adalah seorang pejabat yang berkuasa di Seoul, dia memiliki banyak mata-mata dan dialah yang punya SM Senior High School tempat bersekolah nya LuHan dan BaekHyun. Dia adalah Oh Kyungsoo, istri dari Oh Jongin seorang Presir Oh Grup di bidang kuliner dan pariwisata. Dia memiliki hotel berbintang lima di seluruh asia, dan restorant khas makanan korea di seluruh negara di dunia.

Kakak eomma SeHun adalah eomma ChanYeol, Park Yixing istri dari Park Joonmyun, mereka bekerja sebagai Dokter di rumah sakit milik mereka. Rumah Sakit terbesar di Asia Tenggara. mereka bersahabat sejak masih Senior High School. Dan anaknya pun sudah mereka kenalkan sampai bersahabat bertahun-tahun, SeHun dan ChanYeol.

Mereka sebenarnya memiliki sebuah ikatan janji dengan 2 orang sahabat mereka lagi, tetapi karena sebuah insiden hingga kedua sahabat mereka telah tiada. Tetapi mereka tetap memegang janji mereka, dan akan melaksanakan nya suatu hari nanti.

Nunggu HUNHAN couple yahhh,ksih gk ya ksih gk ya! Mau ngsih berapa kalau author kasih? # plakkk, abaikan author gaje ini. Back to the story.

SeHun POV

Aishh, sebenarnya apa yang eomma rencanakan? Dia memang penuh dengan rahasia, ckcckk. Aku dan ChanYeol akhirnya sampai di sekolah milik eomma, kata eomma aku harus mencari namja yang bernama LuHan dan ChanYeol mencari namja yang bernama BaekHyun. Aku dan ChanYeol pun berpisah di parkiran sekolah itu, sepi karena memang sudah sore hari dan siswa-siswi pun sudah pulang kecuali yang ikut kegiatan klub.

Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju Gedung klub Taekwondo, saat aku sampai ternyata disana masih ada seleksi anggota baru. Aku melihat ada sekitar 5 juri yang menilai, saat aku memperhatikan. Kulihat salah satu juri namja yang menarik perhatianku, lihatlah caranya berbicara, tertawa, menilai, serius, mengerucutkan bibirnya.. Aku sepertinya telah

"**LOVE AT THE FIRST SIGH"** Oh tuhan aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama, aku akan mendapatkan nya...

Aku sudah malas berfikir tentang namja yang namanya LuHan itu, aku bisa saja beralasan kalau dia sudah pulang dari kegiatan klub atau ada urusan lain.. yang penting sekarang adalah Namja yang sudah membuatku tertarik.

Aku menunggu, terus menunggu setelah 1 jam lamanya akhirnya kegiatan di klub Taekwondo tersebut selesai, kulihat namja tadi pulang paling akhir.

"Annyeong" ucapku.

"Nde, annyeong. Nuguya?" ucapnya.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang di klub ini. Apakah kau kenal dengan namja yang bernama Xi LuHan?" ucapku basa-basi sekalian mencari info .

"Oh, aku Xi LuHan. Waeyo? Ada perlu apa mencariku? Ucap namja itu yang ternyata namja yang kucari.

**DEG!**

Dia Xi LuHan, omo! Dia ternyata namja yang kucari, eomma apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada namja secantik dia? Dia adalah orang yang pertama kali membuatku jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama, kuharap kau tidak akan berbuat buruk terhadapanya. Tapi kurasa tidak, jika kau ingin berbuat buruk kepadanya pun kau bisa menyuruh orang suruhan mu. Tetapi mengapa kau malah menyuruhku?

"Mwo? Kau Xi LuHan? Aku ingin membawamu kepada seseorang, dia mencarimu. Kau mau jika ikut bersamaku?" ucapku dengan wajah poker face.

"Siapa dia? Aku masih punya banyak urusan, jika tidak penting aku tidak mau." Ucapnya datar.

"Siapapun tidak penting, aku sendiri saja tidak tau apa yang dia mau darimu. Tetapi apapun caranya, kau mau atau tidak aku akan tetap membawamu padanya!" seruku dengan menyunggingkan evil smirk andalanku.

"Andwaee! Kau kira kau bisa memaksa ku heh? Dasar namja pemaksa.. aku tidak mau, jika kau memaksa. Ayo kita bertarung, siapa yang kalah akan menuruti permintaan yang menang" ucapnya menantang.

Aihhh dia itu namja mungil yang cantik, tetapi sikapnya seperti namja preman tukang malak di gg sempit? Dasar, tetapi itulah yang menarik darinya.

Baiklah, aku akan melawan nya. Tapi tidak akan melukai nya, karena aku menyukai nya.

"Baiklah, majulah duluan" ucapku santai sambil melipat tanganku didada.

"Shit! Kau meremehkan ku hah? Kau lihat saja siapa yang menang" ucap nya PD.

Setelah dia berbicara dia mulai maju menyerangku dengan tendangan nya, tapi aku langsung menghindar ke belakang tubuhnya dan langsung memukul tengkuknya.. dia mulai tidak sadar, dan akhirnya jatuh.

Kubawa tubuhnya ala bridal style setelah ku suntikan sebuah jarum yang cairan isinya bisa membuat semua yang tersuntik lupa kejadian 2 jam yang lalu..

Haha, lucu sekali dia. Hanya segitukah kemampuan nya? Ckck, lalu kubawa dia ke mobilku dan mengecup bibirnya yang urrghhh sangat manis rasanya. Aku menghentikan kegiatan ku mengecup bibirnya kalau tidak nanti aku bisa lepas kendali dan berbuat lebih di mobilku dengan nya sebagai makananku.

Aku duduk sambil memperhatikan wajah nya saat terlelap, polos. Tidak seperti tadi, tatapan tajam yang menurut ku malah imut untuk wajah cantiknya.

Aku mengirim sms ke ChanYeol, bahwa aku telah selesai membawa LuHan ke mobil, dia juga telah selesai katanya sedang dalam perjalanan ke mobil nya...

Author POV

Namja yang bernama BaekHyun itu polos sekali? Setelah dia selesai dengan kegiatan klubnya, ChanYeol langsung mengahampirinya dan bilang bahwa ChanYeol adalah teman yang disuruh LuHan sahabatnya untuk mengantar nya pulang karena LuHan sedang ada urusan. Dia menurut saja sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya imut, dia manusia bukan? Kau sudah kelas akhir Senior High School Byun BaekHyun, tetapi mengapa hal begini saja kau tidak tau.

Bisa saja ChanYeol penculik kan? Ckck.. ChanYeol langsung menyuruh nya mengikuti ChanYeol ke parkiran mobil tempat mobil ChanYeol dan SeHun parkir. Chanyeol menyuruhnya masuk ke mobil ChanYeol dan ChanYeol bilang dia mau berbicara sebentar dengan temannya.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau membawa namja bernama BaekHyun itu dengan mudah tanpa membuatnya pingsan?" ucap SeHun heran.

"Tentu saja bisa, kau tau? Dia itu polos sekali. Aku bilang bahwa aku adalah teman yang disuruh LuHan sahabatnya untuk mengantar nya pulang karena LuHan sedang ada urusan. Eh, dia mau saja ikut dengan ku yasudah akhirnya aku menyuruh nya mengikutiku" ucap ChanYeol bangga.

"Mwo? Hahahahaha, dia polos atau ppabo? Masa dia mau-mau saja kau ajak pergi yang notabene nya orang yang tidak dia kenal. Ckck,," ucap SeHun meledek.

"Hei hei hei, kau tidak boleh menghina nya karena aku menyukai nya. Dasar ppabo!"ucap ChanYeol sambil memukul kepala SeHun.

"Yak! Appo Park ChanYeol... Mwo? Kau menyukai nya, aku juga menyukai namja yang bernama Xi LuHan itu. Hemmm, ini bagus. Bagaimana kalau sebelum kita hadapkan pada eomma, kita bermain-main dulu dengan mereka. Kau setuju?" ucap SeHun sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Ide bagus" seru ChanYeol.

To Be Continued

Note From Purple :

Haaaahhh... akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya. Gimana gimana gimana? Bagus gk? Purple harap bagus yah... Purple mau nya ch ini min 50 komen baru purple lanjutin ch 3 nya, NO BASH NO COPAS NO SIDERS

Purple PALING BENCI SIDERS, jdi tanggung dosa ya klo baca gk like..

Tapi Purple lebih suka komen daripada like, tapi kalau readers yang berhati malaikat pasti like. Hehe :D

DONT FORGET KOMEN and LIKE!

PAY PAY & GOMAWO YANG UDAH BACA+KOMEN


	3. Chapter 3

**Suddenly Love|Oh Sehun-Xi Luhan |Chap 3**

Tittle : Suddenly Love

Author :

Purple Elephant

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Length : (?)

Rated : T

Pairing : Oh Sehun EXO K & Xi Luhan EXO M

Slight : Sehun, LuHan and Others

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun BaekHyun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

and others member EXO

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya Purple, cuman minjem nama doang #dibakar Exotics

Copyright : Alur/Plot belongs to me (Purple Elephant)

Summary :

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya pasti taulah yang nyadar readers sejati. Jangan lupa komen! Hargai dkit lah author yang susah payah muter otak buat ni ff, hehe .

**Suddenly Love Chapter 3**

Author POV

Setelah ChanYeol dan SeHun menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka, lalu mereka bergegas pergi ke rumah milik keluarga Oh di daerah Busan, pinggir pantai. Saat mereka sampai, SeHun memberikan isyarat kepada ChanYeol untuk membawa BaekHyun ke ruangan bawah tanah.. Lalu SeHun menyuruh ChanYeol untuk mengikat BaekHyun di kursi kayu di tengah ruangan tersebut...

BaekHyun POV

Mau dibawa kemana aku? Bukankah dia tadi mau mengantarkanku pulang?

Haaahhh... Aku menghela nafas, mungkin dia hanya ingin mampir kerumah teman nya lalu baru dia akan mengantarkan ku pulang..

Dia menyuruh ku mengikuti nya ke sebuah ruangan yang remang, lalu namja tinggi itu mendorongku duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dan mengikat tangan dan juga kaki ku. Dan langsung memplester mulutku..

Hei! Apa yang dia lakukan, Eomma Appa Luhannie... Tolong aku, hueeeekkkk. Aku menangis dalam diam karena memang mulutku di plester. Tiba tiba namja tinggi itu berbicara

"Hei, jangan menangis Byun BaekHyun. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat kepadamu. Aku hanya sedikit bermain-main bersama sepupuku. Oh iya, apakah kau merindukan sahabatmu LuHan? Ucap namja tinggi itu.

Ermmbbb... Eummmh, aku hanya bisa mengerang tanpa mengeluarkan suara

Saat namja itu melepaskan plester nya di mulutku, aku langsung bicara

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku tuan, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu" ucapku memohon

"Tenang saja, aku akan melepaskanmu asal kau menuruti apa yang kumau" ucap Namja itu

Sehun POV

Aku mengagumi setiap lekuk tubuh namja cantik ini, Xi Luhan. Oh tuhan, dia begitu mempesona begitu menabjukkan. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu Luhan. Kulihat dia menggeliatkan tubuhnya, kutau dia pasti akan bangun.

Aku langsung bergegas berlari kearah pintu kamar ini dan berdiri membelakangi Luhan, renacanaku aku akan membawanya ke ruang bawah tanah tempat Chanyeol berada sekarang.

"Siapa kau? Aku dimana? Dan Yak! Jangan pergi!" ucapnya padaku

Aku langsung berlari kearah ruang bawah tanah itu, dia mengejarku sambil berteriak-riak, ingin rasanya kubungkam mulutnya dengan mulutku.

Saat aku sampai, dia juga mengikutiku masuk keruangan yang aku dan Chanyeol sepakati.

Flashback END

Haha, lucu sekali kenangan pertama kali saat itu. Aku sekarang membawa Luhan kekamar yang tadi, entahlah Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kemana. Yang jelas sebelum aku membawanya ke Eomma aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku.

Kurebahkan tubuhnya secara perlahan-lahan, kulihat Kissmark yang tadi kubuat di lehernya yang sangat putih dan juga mulus. Hah, kau akan menjadi milikku Xi Luhan.

Kupeluk pinggang rampingnya dan menenggelamkan wajahku diceruk lehernya, kuhirup aroma tubuhnya yang wangi. Aku memeluknya seolah aku sudah mendapatkan semua hal paling indah yang pernah ada didunia ini.

Dia menggeliatkan tubuhnya, aku tetap pada posisiku. Sampai dia melihat kearahku tajam dan berbicara...

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Lepaskan aku" ucapnya

"Tenanglah Baby, aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu, mengapa kau berada di kamarku sekarang? Hemmm?" ucapku

"A a ...a kk Aku tidak tau, saat terbangun aku sudah berada disini. Kau! Kau pasti menculikku dan Baekhyun! Dimana dia sekarang? Dia pasti sangat ketakutan jika bersama orang yang tidak dikenalnya!" ucapnya

"Haha, dia sedang bersama sepupuku. Daripada memikirkan nya, lebih baik kau pikirkan sekarang bagaimana caranya kau kabur dari sini. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu" ucapku menyeringai

"Cih! Kau kira aku lemah, aku pasti akan keluar dari tempat ini. Kau lihat saja nanti" ucap Luhan

"Baik, kita buktikan. Jika kau berhasil mengurungku dengan mengunci semua pergerakanku dengan Teknik Hapkidomu aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Dan jika aku yang menang, bersiap-siaplah" ucapku berbisik ditelinganya

"Oke, kita buktikan sekarang" ucapnya Final

Dia mulai bangkit berdiri dari kasur dan langsung mendorong tubuhku kedinding dan memegangi kedua tanganku, lalu dia memelintirnya kebelakang sehingga membuatku kesakitan. Dan dia mendorongku kekasur dengan dia menduduki pingganggku. Dia kira dengan seperti ini aku akan mudah tumbang. Lihat saja aku ini seorang Seme, jadi aku tidak akan mungkin mau kalah dengan Uke sepertimu, kau benar-benar cantik.

"Sudah menyerah tuan?" ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan

"Hemmmm. Bagaimana ya, kita lihat saja sekarang" ucapku

Aku langsung memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang digunakannya untuk mencengkram tanganku lalu aku berbalik dan memegangi pinggangnya, dan kubuat dia jatuh terlentang di kasur dengan aku berada diatasnya. Kukunci tubuhnya sampai dia tak bisa bergerak.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lelah bermain-mainnya Xi Luhan? Menyerah?" ucapku berbicara dengannya sambil menyeringai. Dia masih mengatur nafasnya, ugghh benar-benar membuatku tergoda.

"Haaahhh haahhhh hahhhh, tidak mungkin aku akan menyerah padamu" ucapnya masih keras kepala

"Baiklah, kau yang memaksa. Masih tidak mau mengakui kekalahanmu?" ucapku bertanya

"Tidak" ucapnya pelan

"Jangan menyalahkanku jika kau tidak memiliki tenaga sehabis ini" ucapku

Dia tidak bisa menjawab lagi karena aku sudah menciumnya kasar, aku melakukannya karena dia begitu mempesona aku benar-benar gemas padanya. Kulumat bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian selama beberapa saat lalu aku menghisap bibir bawahnya kuat sampai dia melenguh

"Eunggghhmmm"

Kugigit bibir bawahnya, dia berteriak kesakitan lalu aku melesakkan lidahku menjelajahi setiap inci mulutnya. Dia orang yang kucintai, Xi Luhan.

Dia memukul dadaku karena kehabisan nafas, dan yang terakhir aku melumat lembut kedua belah bibirnya sebelum melepaskan ciumanku.

"Haaahhhhh, haaahhhhh, haaaahhhh" dia mengatur nafasnya dengan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping kanan

Aku langsung menjilat, menggigit kecil telinga kirinya. Dia melenguh kembali, dia menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan tak nyaman sambil bergumam "Geliiiiiii, eunnngghh" sungguh itu adalah suara yang sangat seksi yang pernah kudengar.

Lalu aku berbisik ditelinganya...

"Saranghae Xi Luhan" ucapku tegas

Lalu aku membuat Kissmark disekitar lehernya, sampai penuh dan menghentikan aktivitasku lalu menatapnya lekat. Wajahku dan wajahnya terpaut tidak lebih dari 1cm...

"Baby, kau lelah" ucapku lembut

"Sangat lelah" ucapnya lemas

"Mianhae Baby, aku menciummu dengan kasar tadi. Habisnya aku gemas padamu" ucapku jujur.

Kulihat wajahnya memerah karena aku membahas tentang ciuman antara aku dan dia tadi. Haha, lucu sekali.

"Eummm!" ucapnya mengangguk lucu

Aku mengecup bibirnya lagi hanya sekilas dan menggendongnya ke Balkon lalu menundukkan tubuhku dan dia duduk diatas pahaku sambil membelakangiku.

Kutaruh daguku di pundak kanannya, dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Kami berdua duduk mengarah ke laut dengan dihiasi senja yang sangat indah, dia memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati sore hari ini.

Aku juga ingin menutup mataku, tapi sebelum itu kubilang padanya bahwa . . .

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Luhannie"

Luhan POV

Mengapa ya tuhan? Jika aku berdekatan dengan namja ini, aku selalu merasakan kenyamanan, kehangatan dan ketenangan. Dia benar-benar sangat perhatian padaku. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, aku tak tau apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak. Tapi aku selalu merasakan jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan wajahku pasti memanas jika dia menatapku.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aku malu sekali, aku tidak tau dia membawaku kemana bersama Baekhyun. Yang penting dia tidak berbuat jahat, aku inginn lari tapi aku takut jika kehilangannya takut jika tidak berada disisinya.

Aku takut dia menjauh dariku, tapi aku punya kehidupan yang tak mungkin kutinggalkan. Aku harus sekolah bersama Baekhyun, kami harus menggapai cita-cita kami demi kelangsungan hidup kami dan membanggakan kedua orang tua kami di surga.

Hingga pada saat kami terbangun ditidur kami di pagi hari, aku terduduk disamping namja itu. Aku menunduk memikirkannya...

"Kau kenapa Luhannie? Mengapa wajahmu murung" ucapnya membuatku kaget ternyata dia sudah bangun dari tidurnya

"Aku harus kembali Oh Sehun, aku dan Baekhyun harus kembalu ke kehidupan kami. Kami tidak bisa terus berada disini, sudah dari kemarin aku dan Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah. Kami harus menjalani hidup kami" ucapku

Kulihat dia terdiam, dia memandangku intens membuatku berdebar. Dia langsung menciumku lembut. Sangat lembut, aku begitu menikmati ciumannya dan akhirnya dia melepaskannya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus bertemu dengan Eommaku terlebih dahulu, dia ingin kau dan Baekhyun bertemu dengannya" ucap Sehun

"Ne, kajja" ucapku

"Mwo? Kau ingin pergi kerumahku dalam keadaan seperti ini? Kau harusnya mandi Luhannie, atau kau mau mandi bersamaku" ucapnya mesum. Arrrrggghh, dasar namja mesum!

"Aisshhhh, Jinjja! Mengapa kau sangat Mesum Oh Sehun!" ucapku, dan aku langsung melesat kekamar mandi dengan cepat

Sehun POV

Luhan? Kau ingin pergi dariku? Menjauh dariku? Kau ingin pulang ke kehidupan mu? Artinya kau tidak menyukaiku. Malang sekali nasibmu Oh Sehun. Kau tidak boleh menjadi seorang Pengecut dengan memenjarakannya disini, kau harus menjadi Gentle dengan merelakan orang yang memang tidak menyukaimu. Haaaahh, aku menghela nafas sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatanku.

"Sehun, aku minta tolong" ucap Luhan dari dalam kamar mandi, aku mengernyit

"Apa?" ucapku

"Bisa kau tolong ambilkan Handuk, aku lupa membawa Handuk. Bajuku basah jika aku memakai baju yang tadi" ucapnya

'Haha, aku menyeringai. Walaupun dia sangat preman, tapi dia memang sangat polos. Bahkan untuk menghindariku dia sampai lupa membawa hal yang sangat penting yaitu 'Handuk' bagaimana bisa kau lupa Xi Luhan?' ucapku dalam hati

"Hemmm, bagaimana yah. Aku tidak mau Luhan" ucapku bermaksud mengerjainya

"Ya ya yak! Cepat ambilkan, aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu" ucapnya pasrah

"Apapun? Baiklah" ucapku

Aku langsung mengambilkan handuk untuknya

Dia keluar dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya, ugggh. Dia benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku langsung melesat kearah kamar mandi sebelum aku memakannya.

Luhan POV

Aku,dan Sehun menaiki Mobil Sehun menuju kerumah Sehun sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol – Teman Sehun menggunakan Mobil Chanyeol sendiri.

Saat kami sampai, kami berempat langsung disambut oleh Seorang Wanita cantik yang ternyata Eomma Sehun

"Kau sudah pulang Sehun dan Chanyeol, kenapa lama sekali? Bukankah Eomma menyuruh kalian membawanya kemarin, lalu kenapa baru muncul sekarang?" ucap Eomma Sehun

"Hehe, aku ke Busan dulu Eomma. Bermain sebentar ke Villa Eomma" ucap Sehun

"Mwo? Dasar, yasudah. Kalian pergi sana siapkan makanan dan minuman untuk kedua tamu manis kita. Eomma ingin bicara dengan mereka" ucap Eomma Sehun

"MWO?!" ucap Sehun dan Chanyeol berbarengan.

"Wae?" ucap Eomma Sehun sambil memutar bola matany malas

"Kenapa harus kami, kan ada Maid. Aisshhhh, Eomma" ucap Sehun

"Terserah Eomma mau menyuruh siapa, atau semua fasilitasmu akan Eomma sita!" ucap Eomma Sehun mengancam

"Aisshhhhh, yasudahlah. Kajja, Chanyeol! Aku tak mau itu terjadi" ucap Sehun menarik Chanyeol pergi

Segera setelah Sehun dan Chanyeol pergi Eomma Sehun menatap aku dan Baekhyun tajam. Lalu berkata...

"Kalian tau apa yang ingin kubicarakan? Kalian harus menuruti semua perintahku karena ini wasiat dari kedua orang tua kalian" ucap Eomma Sehun serius

"Ne, ahjumma" ucap aku dan Baekhyun berbarengan

"Kalian akan kukirim ke Paris, dan aku akan memberitahukan semua yang akan kalian lakukan disana. Semuanya sudah kusiapkan, jangan takut karena kalian pasti bisa mempercayaiku karena aku dan suamiku adalah Sahabat kedua orang tua kalian" ucap Eomma Sehun panjang lebar

Aku tertegun, dia akan membawaku dan Baekhyun ke Paris? Apakah dia tidak akan berbuat jahat, tapi dari tatapan matanya saat Sehun dan Chanyeol pergi membuatku ragu mempercayainya.

"Oh iya. 1 lagi, jangan beritahu Sehun dan Chanyeol dan jauhilah mereka, atau kalian berdua akan mati!" ucapnya lantang sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan ku dan Baekhyun berdua disana

Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayainya jika barusan saja dia mengancam aku dan Baekhyun akan mati ditangannya! Aisshhhh, tapi dia bilang dia adalah Sahabat Eomma dan Appa? Jika itu menyangkut Eomma dan Appa, apapun akan kulakukan walaupun harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku.

"Baekki, kau tidak pa pa? Apakah Chanyeol menyakitimu?" ucapku pada Baekhyun

"Gwechana, Luhannie. Aku tak apa, aniya. Chanyeol tak pernah menyakitiku" ucap Baekhyun dengan Senyum Sumringah

"Jinjja? Tunggu dulu, ini apa" ucapku tertegun saat melihat sebuah Kissmark banyak bertebaran di leher dan sekitar bahu Baekhyun

"Ennnnggg, bukan apa apa. Aku juga tidak tau Luhannie" ucap Baekhyun menatapku polos

"Mwo? Siapa yang melakukan ini? Apakah Chanyeol?!" ucapku, aku sudah berdiri sekarang. Berani-beraninya Park Chanyeol itu membuat Otak Polos Baekhyun jadi tercemar (?)

"Ne" ucap Baekhyun menunduk, ahhh aku menyesal telah berteriak dengan nada tinggi didepannya

"Mianhae Baekki, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu" ucapku menyesal

.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan padanya Xi Luhan?" ucap seseorang dan ternyata itu adalah Chanyeol. Aku akan membunuhnya

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu Park Chanyeol?! Kau apakan dia sehingga lehernya jdi seperti itu?" ucapku dengan nada meremehkan, dia malah mengernyitkan dahinya tanda dia bingung

"Owhhhhh, itu. Memangnya kenapa? Apa masalahmu?" ucapnya Santai, ingat SANGAT SANTAI!

"Kau mencemari otaknya! Dasar bodoh!" aku berteriak didepan wajahnya

"Benarkah? Tapi saat aku bilang 'Saranghae' dia juga membalas perasaanku dengan bilang 'Nado Saranghae'. Bagaimana?" ucapnya

"Mwo?! Benarkah itu Baekhyun?" ucapku padanya

"Ne, Luhannie" ucapnya masih tetap menunduk

"Lihatlah, dia saja mengakui. Kau tidak usah sok polos Xi Luhan, lihat saja dirimu sendiri" ucap Chanyeol

Dia langsung menarik kerah bajuku sehingga terekspose lah leher dan bahu kananku yang juga sama seperti Baekhyun, uggghhh aku malu sekali sekarang.

"Haaahhhaaaa, dasar! Sekarang kita satu sama Xi Luhan, lihatlah wajahmu sangat merah. Apakah Sehun membuatnya dengan semangat?" ucapnya menggodaku, aisshhh jinjja...

"Berhentilah menggodanya Park Chanyeol" ucap Sehun datar

"Hei, Oh Sehun. Dia duluan yang memarahiku, jadi kenapa tidak kubalas saja dengan menggodanya" ucap Chanyeol

"Kau! Issshhhh, Menyebalkan!" ucapku lalu membanting tubuhnya kelantai dan menarik Baekhyun pergi dari rumah Sehun yang sangat besar itu

Ada seseorang yang mencekal pergelangan tanganku saat aku sudah sampai didepan pintu rumah Sehun, dan itu adalah

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEHUN!

"Jangan pergi, kumohon" ucap Sehun merajuk padaku

Aku tak bisa Sehun, kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Eommamu tidak merestui kita, dia bahkan menyuruhku menjauhimu. Aku juga merasa kita tidak pantas bersama...

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus pergi! Aku punya kehidupan Oh Sehun! Jangan menghalangiku" ucapku menahan tangis

"Tapi Luhan aku mencintaimu! Saranghae" ucapnya

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangisku, ada sebuah pukulan telak tepat mengenai dadaku hatiku menangis sekarang

"Tapi, aku tidak mencintaimu Oh Sehun! Dan tidak akan pernah" kata-kata terakhir yang aku ucapkan sungguh sangat tidak kusadari, bahkan suara itu sangat kecil terdengar oleh diriku sendiri yang mengucapkannya

Aku langsung berbalik sambil melepaskan tangannya dan menarik Baekhyun pergi dari sana, saat aku benar-benar berada cukup jauh dari rumah Sehun aku langsung berterik dan menangis...

"Arrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! SEHUNNNNNNNN!" teriakku sambil menangis, ya tuhan apa memang ini jalan takdir yang harus kuterima?

Aku baru saja mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan 1 hari bersama orang yang membuatku nyaman kemarin, tapi kenapa kau ambil itu semua hari ini?!

Semuanya! Dia adalah orang yang pertama kali membuatku merasakan kehangatan dari seseorang yang mengasihiku kecuali Baekhyun ya tuhan

"Sehun hikssss, Sehunnnnnnn! Hiks hiks hiks, Sehun... Sehun hiks hiks, SEHUNNNNNNNNNN!"

Aku terus berteriak mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit didadaku dengan suaraku sebagai gantinya. Kurasakan Baekhyun memelukku sambil terus mengelus punggungku, bahuku basah. Baekhyun juga menangis, tapi dia menangis dalam diam. Aku tau, dia mencoba kuat dihadapanku... Sahabatku tersayang, Baekki Gomawo . . .

"Sehunnnnnnnnn... Kumohon ya tuhan! Sehun! Aku ingin dia, sehun! Aku hanya ingin kau tau sehun! Bahwa aku juga . .

MENCINTAIMU

TBC

Gimana? Bagus gk? Lanjut or END? Tergantung review dan Mood author ya... :D Disini, HUNHAN semua kan? :3

Chapter depan udah END loh (insyaallah) klo dilanjut, mau SAD or HAPPY END?

Oh iya, mkasih buat yang udah Review ne ;)

Kalian adalah Motivasi saya untuk melanjutkan FF ini

Pay pay, Gomawo and Mianhae kalo ada salah kata ^_^


End file.
